Harry Potter and the pendant of fear
by kia
Summary: An evil pendant is at hogwarts and it has harry under its curse


Chapter1 : The monks of Moonshine

It was a cold day. The type of day that every time you spoke a misty cloud of vapour would appear in front of you. Although it started like any other normal winters day at Hogwarts (well as normal as it got at Hogwarts), it that was soon to change.

It started when they arrived. They being the hooded figures in red.   
No one noticed them at first. It was as though they were invisible but soon gazes gasp were focused there way. It wasn't as though it was unusual to get strange visitors at Hogsmeade (the town at the village) , but this wasn't Hogsmeade.

It took a while for Harry, Hermione and Ron to notice them though. They figures were already up at the large door leading into the entrance hall before either of them caught a glance of the three figures moving slowly throw the tall doors.   


"Who do you think they are?" Ron asked. Brushing his hair away from his face. As if slightly nervous.   
"I don't have a clue. They seem welcome though. Hermione are you ok."   
Said Harry glancing worriedly towards her. For since they had caught site of the strange visitors Hermione had broke out in a cold sweat.   
"I'm fine. Just fine." she answered and began to wander back up to the castle .Ron and Harry looked at each other , shrugged and ran to catch up with Hermione.   


The three men had just arrived at Dumbledore office. Dumbledore leading the way after an encounter with the men in the entrance hall.   
"Pray, tell me your business. " Said Dumbledore. In a stiff formal manor.   
Unusual for him.   
" We are the monks of moonshine." Spoke the first Monk   
"We ask for your protection." Said the next one in an expressionless tone.   
"Protection. For what? From what?" Replied Dumbledore obviously puzzled.   
"We have come into possession of an object. A necklace to be precise . It itself has many powers. All we ask is you keep the necklace for prying eye's until we see to it its destroyed." Said the first one. The last one still kept very quiet.   
"What powers dose it contain." Dumbledore wondered out loud .Here the third monk spoke. His voice calm and low. Yet ultimately cold and evil.   
"It has many powers. Some which not even we will dare to mummer but it has two you should concern yourself with . It has a soundless siren making any naturally curious person in a certain radius come too it and lets face it were all slightly curious." His voiced seemed to turn into a sneer towards the end. Dumbledore looked uneasy.   
"What's so devastating about that." Dumbledore asked.   
"Aaa let me finish. If the black stone in the pendant is touched , The person who touched it will change. They will hear voices become scared not only of themselves but also of something close to them. Maybe a person or a thing. No cure has yet been found " Dumbledore eye's widened   
"Such an object sounds very dangerous. Leave it here come back tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

The monks stood up bid there fair wells and walked towards the door. Leaving a small box on Dumbledore desk. At that moment someone knocked at the door. It was Harry.   
"Proffer Mc Gonagal said you like to see me Sir." Said Harry eyeing the monks suspiciously.   
"Aaa Harry , yes could wait hear . I'll just see these nice people out."

Harry sat down in the extra chair. After a few minuets he noticed something. Light seeping from a box. A blue light. A dazzling light. He stood up and walked towards Dumbledore's desk. In five seconds he'd be there touching the box. Seeing what the light was. In Three seconds, two seconds .

He opened the box. In it there lay a silver pendant . A small silver ring with black gem in the centre suspended on a thick sliver chain.

He reached slowly to touch the gem. He was mesmerised. He stretched out a lone finger. He'd touch it in a second .The door was flung open suddenly and a voice roared.   
"Harry, don't."   


Authors note : If you find this hard to read it will be sorted soon please review and don't be to harsh. The second part count on thee reviews and join d.m.a were you can advertise your fic's (not just hp) your web page challenges are set loads of other stuffmacaann@another.com


End file.
